Blog użytkownika:TiffBoy/.:1:.
}} 10-cio letni chłopiec siedział na ławce, w parku przyległym do dużego białego budynku. Miał blond włosy, czarne, skośne oczy i jasną cerę. Ubrany był w czarny golf i jasne jeansy, zaś na lewej ręce miał dwie srebrne bransolety. W ustach trzymał gałązkę, zerwaną uprzednio z drzewa. Spoglądał melancholijnym, inteligentnym wzrokiem w niebo. Nudził się. Nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Wokoło inne dzieci grały w berka, chowanego i inne gry, w które w ich wieku zazwyczaj się bawiło. Jemu jednak nie dawało to żadnej uciechy. Nie widział niczego fajnego, w bieganiu w kółko, ukrywaniu się przed rówieśnikami, udawaniu wymyślnych postaci. Siedział tylko cicho, samotny, spoglądając na pozostałe dzieci i na chmury. Rzucił okiem na krzaki, które zaszeleściły nagle. Wstał z ławki, popatrzył na opiekunkę, a gdy ta skinęła przyzwalająco głową, skierował się ku krzakom. Rozchylił liście i podszedł, do skulonej pod drzewem dziewczynki. Szturchała kijem ledwie żywą mysz. Zwierzątko miało zdartą skórę z mordki, oraz grzbietu. Przednie łapki miała wykrzywione pod dziwnymi kątami, ogon zaś, znajdował się parę centymetrów od niej, wyrwany z jej kręgosłupa. Całe jej ciało sprawiało wrażenie, jak gdyby ktoś skakał po niej, z pełną siłą. Chłopiec chwycił w rękę duży kamień i uderzył nim w głowę gryzonia, miażdżąc ją i skracając jego cierpienia. Stworzonko wydało ostatnie tchnienie i wyzionęło ducha. Kiedy to uczynił, podszedł do dziewczynki i ukląkł przy niej. Spojrzeli nawzajem w swoje oczy. Miała kruczoczarne włosy oraz fioletowe oczy. Ubrana była w czarne baletki, czarne rajstopy, różową spódniczkę i fioletowy bluzkę z długim rękawkiem. Miała mały kształtny nosek, a jej policzki były lekko zarumienione. Na rękawach i przodzie jej bluzy, znajdowały się karmazynowe plamy krwii. Miała zaciekawiony wyraz twarzy, a jej oczy były utkwione w jego twarzy. Uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie. Znał ją, miała na imię Gabriella La Brun i tak jak on, była wychowanką ośrodka opiekuńczego. Jej rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, z którego dziewczynka cudem wyszła bez ran. Odbiło się to jednak na jej stanie psychicznym, sprawiając, że straciła kontakt z otaczającym ją światem a poziom jej stabilności spadł do zera. ?:Jesteś Gabriella? G:Niom. A ty? T:Tiffany. Dziewczynka zaśmiała się. G:Przecież to babskie imię. Blondyn jedynie skinął głową. Wstał i wystawił w jej stronę dłoń. Bez wahania przyjęła ją, a chłopiec pomógł jej wstać. † 2 lata później T:Nie pędź tak. G:Tiffu, zaraz znowu się spóźnimy! T:Patrz pod nogi. 12 letni blondyn i 13 letnia brunetka biegli przez korytarz, w stronę stołówki. Zbliżała się pora kolacji. Dziewczyna śmiała się, ciągnąc kręcącego głową chłopaka za sobą. Wbiegli do sali na chwilę przed tym, jak ostatnie dzieci dołączyły się do kolejki, do nałożenia jedzenia. Obydwoje ustawili się na jej końcu, z tackami w ręce. Po tym, jak kucharka nałożyła im jedzenie, skierowali się w stronę stołu. Gdy jedli, dziewczyna opowiadała czarno okiemu o swoim śnie. G:I wtedy ten tyranozaur eksplodował w setki płatków śniegu. Królowa lodu to jednak szczwana bestia. Oczywiście wilk południa i tak ją pokonał, ale na końcu wszystko stało się jakieś takie przebrzydle kolorowe, czy coś tam. Nie wiem jak to wyjaśnić. Coś jakby muminki zeżarły wszystko, a potem wyrzygały tęczą. T:Yhym. G:A tobie co się śniło? Przez chwilę milczał, przeżuwając jedzenie. T:Motyl. G:Heeę? Znowu? T:Yhym. Od 7 lat, noc w noc, śnił mu się ten sam sen. Biały motyl trzepotał skrzydłami, w świetle dnia. Nagle jednak słońce zastępywał księżyc, a piękne słoneczne niebo, ustępowało miejsca mrokowi nocy. Motyl zmieniał swój wygląd, a jego ciałko było pokrywane przez fioletowo białą maź. G:Nie nudzi cię to? Chłopiec zaprzeczył, kręcąc głową. Mimo, że nie powiedziałby tego na głos, przywykł do tego snu. Przyzwyczaił się już, że kładąc się wieczorem, może spodziewać się spotkania z Motylem. Była w tym jakaś uspokajająca rutyna. Gabrielle nadal trajkotała w najlepsze. † Rok później T:Gab. G:Oj cicho, sam zrobiłbyś to samo. Znajdowali się przed gabinetem psychologa. Gabrielle przyjeżdżała tu co tydzień, na wizytę kontrolną. Jej terapia zaczęła powoli działać. Tym razem jednak nie była tu na wizycie kontrolnej. T:Gab. G:Ugh, no cioo? Chłopak położył jej dłoń na twarzy. T:Zła. G:Zczaj to, on sam sobie jest winien! Blondyn położył na dłoni drugą dłoń. T:Bardzo zła. G:umu Drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się i psycholog poprosił ją, aby weszła do środka. Dwie godziny wcześniej, dziewczyna posłała do szpitala chłopca, który stuknął ramieniem, o ramię Tiffany’ego, przewracając go. Złamała mu rękę, wybiła zęba i wyrwała kupkę włosów. Blondyn martwił się o swoją przyjaciółkę. Miał nadzieję, że jej sadystyczne zapędy zanikły wraz z wiekiem. Minęły dwa lata, odkąd spotkał ją w parku. Od tamtej pory, nie nakrył jej na podobnej zabawie, ani razu. Zastanawiał się, czemu ta pozytywna, wesoła dziewczyna, wpadła nagle w taki szał. Zazwyczaj, kiedy ktoś cierpiał, patrzyła na to z ciekawością. Czy to dlatego, że to on został zraniony? Pamiętał, jak wiele razy tłumaczył jej, czemu nie wolno tak robić. Pamiętał nieprzespane noce, podczas których zaspokajał jej ciekawość przy pomocy książek i analiz. Pamiętał ich obietnicę, że zawsze będą na miejscu, dla siebie nawzajem. Nie pamiętał jednak, nienawistnych spojrzeń, które rzucała klasowym zbirom, którzy śmiali się z niego. Nie pamiętał gróźb, które wykrzykiwała do jego dręczycieli, kiedy on zatapiał się w myślach. Nie pamiętał strachu, który czuli przed nią inni, a który chronił go przed łobuzami. Zdał sobie sprawę, że zamiast pomóc jej wyzbyć się sadyzmu, dał jej nowy, mocniejszy rdzeń. Miłość. Wprawdzie wiedział, że dziewczyna go kocha, bowiem często mu to mówiła, ale nie myślał, że jest to miłość szaleńcza. On sam, traktował ją jak siostrę. Nie chciał nic więcej i było mu dobrze z tym co miał. Ona także była bardzo zadowolona obecnym stanem rzeczy. Tak przynajmniej sądził. † Parę miesięcy później Blondyn schudł. Jego policzki były lekko zapadłe, a pod oczami widać było sińce. Jego wzrok był niespokojny, przeskakiwał z osoby na osobę, jak gdyby oceniał zagrożenie. Zawsze był obok niej. Pilnował by nie przesadzała. Ludzie bali się go. Robił się agresywny, gdy ktoś z niej żartował. Kiedy ktoś spojrzał na nią krzywo, on miażdżył go wzrokiem. Nikt nie śmiał jej dotknąć. Ludzie się bali. G:Chodźmy już. Pozwolił jej prowadzić się do jej pokoju. Gdy tylko tam weszli, poczuł się nieco swobodniej. Usiadł na jej łóżku. Dawniej dzieliła pokój z pewną dziewczyną, ale psycholog zalecił rozdzielenie ich. Teraz on tutaj sypiał. Dziewczyna zaczęła się rozbierać. Chłopak patrzył na jej blade ramiona i smukłe ciało. Powoli zsunęła spódnicę i stanęła przed nim w samej bieliźnie. Wstał i obszedł ją dookoła. Oglądał uważnie każdy skrawek jej ciała, w poszukiwaniu ran i siniaków. Kiedy poprosił, lekko zarumieniona dziewczyna rozłożyła ręce i obróciła się na palcach. Przejechał palcem po jej plecach. Kiedy był już pewien, że wszystko jest w porządku, położył rękę na jej głowie. Rumieniąc się mocniej, wtuliła się w niego. Po chwili odsunęła się, a on zaczął powoli się rozbierać. Powoli rozpiął koszulę i zsunął ją ze swoich ramion. Potem podkoszulka. Potem spodnie. Stał przed nią w samych bokserkach, a dziewczyna powoli badała palcami każdy centymetr jego ciała. Od czubka palców u stóp, aż po czoło. Następnie obydwoje weszli do łóżka, w którym zazwyczaj sypiał chłopak. Za pierwszym razem gdy tego spróbowała, kazał jej przestać. Teraz jednak rozumiał, że nie mogła inaczej. Że nie mogła zasnąć, bez ciepła czyjegoś ciała obok. Objął ją i oboje zapadli w słodki sen. † 3 tygodnie później Nie wiedział co czuć. W pewnym sensie był wolny, jednak nie czuł się z tym dobrze. Wolność ta, była jego trucizną. Nie rozumiał swoich uczuć. Na jego prośbę, dziewczyna próbuje teraz zbudować coś stałego, z nową rodziną zastępczą. To było dla jej dobra, wiedział to. Długo nad tym myślał i taką decyzję podjął. Nie żałował, ale brakowało mu jej. Leżąc na trawie, powoli zasypiał myśląc o niej. W jego snach, tym razem, nie zagościł motyl. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania